Fallout: Operation Liberator Prologue
by Truly101
Summary: Set 3 Years after the original story began. The threats of the past are now over, but a new threat for the future lingers still. The Wastelands only hope is from the past-from before the World was plunged into Nuclear War.
1. Chapter 1: The End has Ended

Fallout 3: Operation Liberator

Prologue: The End has ended

(Personal Information Processor 3000 Model m: Recording President Peter Callahan)

"My name is Peter Callahan-And I cannot believe that I am here right now"

"For All I know, I could be at my home in bed asleep, but it's not a crazy dream. 3 days ago, I killed the President and the last remnant of the U.S Army-with the help of a group of Super Soldiers known as the Brotherhood of Steel. The World, Sadly, can be happy that the United States of America is no more".

"I am now here, at the newly rebuilt Pentagon, at a giant party held in my favor. They are Celebrating my Accomplishments, as well as the deeds of a man known only as the Lone Wanderer of Vault 101. I've only met this man briefly-but I could tell he was a great man. He died for me, and I could never forget that. From what Elder Lyons has told me-he saved the water supply that the Wasteland desperately needs. I admit, next to him-I am no Hero, I am a simple guy trying to make my life the best I could."

"As much as I have denounced myself, though, these people of the Wasteland view me as a Hero-and a man that can rally the entire Capitol Wasteland to do great things. This reminds me, I have an Inauguration Speech to Deliver. The people here are dying to see me, and they want to hear my promises to protect them. I best reward the people for there actions this week"

"This is President Peter Callahan, for the Last Time, Signing off"

(End Recording)

As he made his way to the Podium inside of the newly rebuilt Pentagon, he could not help but to look around and see the new Facility. Up near the Podium, two banners were hung. On one of them, was the Lone Wanderer, the Martyr of the Capitol Wasteland. The other was a man who looked almost like the Lone Wanderer, but was in many ways different from the man he knew. He was older, cleanly shaven, and had less muscle mass then the Wanderer. He looked like a Scientist-and a good man as the Wanderer once was. Elder Lyons was speaking to the people, when he then declared "And here he is-The New President of the United States, President Callahan". The Crowd Cheered wildly as he stepped up to shake Elder Lyon's Hand.

"Hello, my Americans" he said "Under Martial Law, I am your new President. Just 3 days ago, our biggest threat has been eliminated…..ourselves. This Feat was achieved solely by us, the people of the Former United States. The struggle you have fought all of your lives are not over-but perhaps an End to the End can be found-and maybe perhaps…perhaps we can find a way to return to the way we were 200 years ago, like I've known it…..Although Many of you do know, I was Cryogenically Fro…". He blacked out….but he was fine. He would continue the speech at a later time.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

Chapter 2: The Beginning

"Petey" a woman called out in the distance "Petey, Wake up!" Peter woke up, and saw his wife sitting next to him. "Huh?" He questioned," What's going on, sweaty?". "The Air Raid sirens are going off" she cried "We need to get to safety!" "It's only a drill," I replied "Those have been going off since China has Threatened to Nuke us". "Oh" was all his wife could say. "Besides, Lucy" Peter Smiled "Even if we do get Nuked, we will be transported to Vault 101…the newest Vault designed by my CEO, Stanislaus Braun. He gave everyone at Vault-Tec a reserved spot in the Vaults we have been building"."Oh," Lucy Repeated again" Very well. Well, I made breakfast for you downstairs. See you at the Lab". "Thank you Sweetheart," Peter mumbled as he got up "I love you". Lucy then kissed her husband, and then left to begin her day at work. He then began to get dressed, putting on his normal attire, Plaid Short sleeve Shirt and Khaki Pants-and proceeded down to his Kitchen. He picked up today's newspaper when he sat down and began to read. He saw an article about the Annexation of Canada and the military receiving new simulators based off of the Battle of Anchorage, there greatest battle since WW2, and also about the release of Nuka Cola Quantum into stores. He paused, however, on a newspaper advertisement about his project at work, under the name Project Iceman.

"Do you want to save the world? Earn money for doing so? Tempest is looking for 7 volunteers from the DC area to conduct a revolutionary experiment with Cryogenics. Safe, Painless, and Easy with plenty of rewards! Worried about your Health? Don't be! Our On site Medical Team will be constantly checking the vital signs of all parties involved!

"So what are you waiting for? Head down to your local Vault-Tec Facility and sign up today?"

Later, at Peter's office building, Assistant Chief Executive Giles Wolstencroft had the Vault Tec Employees at a meeting open to the public. "Ladies and Gentlemen" Wolstencroft declared "We have only just begun to fill our Vault's with the finest equipment we can buy. But now, there is a new project we are developing that could see widespread use for every American in the United States". Introducing, the newest addition to the Vault Tec line of Technology- the VTFR-C Experimental Freezer". The Press instantly began to take pictures as the Freezer was Unveiled, and the other workers looked at it in fascination. "This unit, however, is only a Prototype" Giles continued, "This unit can hold only one adult inside. However, if we can mass produce this unit- we could create it so that entire families could stay there in the event of an apocalyptic event. It would be able to survive for up to 200 years under constant radioactive stress, making it a strong and endurable 'bed' of sort so you can remain safe. The machine is self correcting- making any adjustments so that your time in stasis will be a healthy and enjoyable one." Mr. Wolstencroft paused to take a sip of water, and continued. "And now, introducing the Head of Project Iceman-Mr. Peter Callahan". Peter immediately came up to the front of the crowd, and began to speak to the crowd. "Hello Friends" Peter said with a calm voice "We all want to ensure our safety in the coming days. Vaults would be a great way to safe Mankind here in America. But not everyone can live in the sanctity of a nice secure Vault. Here at Tempest, we have designed the Revolutionary Freezer in mind of the middle class citizen. We promise to…..". The rest of the meeting went on as planned, and many people became excited at the new project.

"You did great Pete, my friend" Giles said happily "Maybe you can expect to see a promotion or a raise in your Future!". "That would be great, Mr. Wolstencroft" Peter said" Well, I better get back to the project now". "Don't let me keep you" Giles replied "I'm going off to inspect Vault 76 out in the outskirts of town- I'll see you later. If you need me, just call my Cell". "Alright, Boss" Peter smiled "Ill see you later".

Little did Peter know, Giles would never come back. He was rumored to be on Vacation- but disappeared shortly after the Speech.


	3. Chapter 3 and 4

Chapter 3: Good News/Volunteers

After work that day, Peter went home and found Lucy baking dinner for him. "How was work today" Lucy said, after kissing him. "Good," Peter said "My Boss held a press conference for the public unveiling of the Freezer. And I signed up for the experiment we are doing. What about you?". "Nothing much" Lucy said somewhat excitedly" Guess what? I'm Pregnant!". "Wow!" Peter said, trying so hard not to pass out from excitement "That's great, we will finally be able to have the child you always wanted!".

They talked about the results from the tests they both have conducted and the excitement they had for there new joy. Everything in the world was becoming better then Peter could have ever expected, and was soon to become a dad-the thing he wanted to be the most. After dinner, they continued there chat- and soon parted to finish up on there notes.

Peter soon climbed the stairs to the Bedroom, and began to type on his computer-inside of his Personal Journal.

"8/13/78: Today the greatest thing happened to me since I've been married to Lucy 3 years ago-Our First Child is soon to arrive in this world, and I will become a father. I cannot explain the joy I feel at this moment-but it is exciting".

"Project Iceman is coming along just fine. I need to find 6 other people to join me in the experiment. I will need to make some calls after I am done here. I have just 3 days to make all of the necessary arrangements for my 1 week period inside the Freezer. I just hope that these things work-so that we can all keep safe if this Great War ever happens".

"Well, I better get back to work…..I need to call some old friends from the Past. Until next time, this is Peter Callahan signing off"

Peter then started to make the phone calls he spoke of to some of his friends. The first one to volunteer was his Brother- Joseph Callahan. Joseph had been working as an engineer for Vault Tec, and has since been working on building the many Vaults being created in Washington DC. He is great at repairing almost anything…..and in his spare chance shoots targets in competitions across the state of Virginia. Next was Joshua Spencer(later known as Jericho), who was a friend of Peters in High School. He dropped out before he could graduate- and eventually lived a life of Crime. He is an expert at Hacking and picking locks. He was desperate for the money, and looking for anyway to earn cash fast. The third is a good friend of Peters, Sean Taylor. Sean is an expert at leading people- and enjoyed a smug salary and extravagant living. He is also good at Lying and Negotiating. The 4th Volunteer he found was a woman named Dana Kyle. Dana has been working with the Government for many years in many different fields-but she found herself working with Tempest by luck. She is an accomplished Spy and Secret Agent-as well as an Accomplished Medical Practitioner. The 5th person Peter found was a Soldier, Alex Marx. Alex served in Operation Anchorage, and has seen more then any man could bear to see-his entire battalion Die in front of him. He became a Mercenary, using his Heavy Weapons and Explosives training to earn him some money. He was hoping to use the money offered for participating in the experiment in new equipment, and possibly Power Armor. The last person to join up that night was a man named Anthony Muller. He served with Alex Marx in Anchorage as a Lieutenant. He is a strict man, who tends to follow the rules to there extent-no matter what. He is a History Teacher at Springville Elementary School-and he is knowledgeable in many Academic Subjects. Anthony lost his entire squad to Chinese Forces at the Battle of Anchorage, while invading the enemy camp. His and Alex's expiriences at Anchorage were now the basis of the Training Simulator of the Battle of Anchorage.

Later that night, after the last of there research was complete=Peter could finally rest and call it a day. Tomorrow, he would assemble the rest of his Team. The next day, the Experiment would begin.

Chapter 4: Project Iceman/Future Imperfect

Peter met with all 6 of his friends and volunteers in a small room next to the lab where his wife was working on the new Freezer. "Welcome friends," Peter says to the small group "This meeting will be very brief for all of us, so we can all go back to our duties. Tomorrow, when we all step into the Freezers, we will be given a cryogenic suit…similar to the one I have here". The suit was simple, just a blue jumpsuit with a monitor and a systems analysis helmet covering the head. "The process will take a little over a week, so that the scientists here can analyze how we react to the environment". "Are you sure this thing is safe, Brother?" "I'm quite sure" Peter said "They are made from the same alloy used in the new Vault's. Besides, it's not like a Nuclear Accident will happen any time soon". The rest of the people laughed, except for Joshua. "It Damn well better not" Joshua growled "I want to be alive to spend the money you promised us". "And you will Josh" Peter said "Believe me, I know better to pay you". Joshua then left the place, leaving the others to discuss the other features on the Freezer.

The next day went on without a hitch, he kissed Lucy goodbye, and left for the Lab on time. The others also showed up on time, save for Joshua- who had to walk from one side of town to another. Peter had everything planned out. Peter would be in Freezer I, Jacob II, Alex III, Anthony VI, Dana V, Joshua VI, and Sean VII. "Let's get this over with friend" Sean said boringly "I gave up a week of my time for the good of mankind….I need to return to my business as soon as possible". "You said yourself that you would be able to handle this" Peter replied "It's only a week, and we won't even know that it passed by. Good luck, everybody- see you next week".

They would never wake up again. Right before the Trial had ended-The Great war had begun, purging the world of most of it's population. One scientist was on his way to Vault-Tec before the Nukes fell, just narrowly missing him. With a Heroic Feat that was unheard of for most men-This Scientist managed to pull his way through the labs to the Freezers. Instead of dooming the test subjects to Humanity's Fate, he quickly pressed them into service-for a 200 year span. Then, just a few seconds later, a nuke landed directly ontop of the Pods-Disintigrating the Scientist, and sending the 7 pods flying across the D.C area.


End file.
